


Doesn't Matter (Yet)

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know how he’s going to reconcile with taking Sam’s virginity. He shouldn’t even be touching his younger brother, he shouldn’t even look at him when all he can think about is how much he wants to bite into Sam’s neck and make him moan like an overpaid whore.</p><p>But he doesn’t have to figure that out until later – later when the fire’s left his blood and Sam isn’t grinding against his leg in pure lust and desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter (Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it thinking of Dean as 18 and Sam as 14. It's up for debate though.

Dean doesn’t know how he’s going to reconcile with taking Sam’s virginity. He shouldn’t even be touching his younger brother, he shouldn’t even look at him when all he can think about is how much he wants to bite into Sam’s neck and make him moan like an overpaid whore.

But he doesn’t have to figure it out until later – later when the fire’s left his blood and Sam isn’t grinding against his leg in pure lust and desperation. He’ll figure out how to live with himself after he has a problem with himself.

Either way it doesn't matter. Now is not the time for thinking.

Now is the time to teach his brother what pleasure feels like.

So he gives in to his brother’s wanton kisses and the mounting urgency in the pit of his stomach. With a growl, he takes over, grabbing Sam’s hips to control the movements. He pushes up against Sam and takes over the kiss, loving the feeling of Sam’s gorgeous mouth and loving the knowledge that he’s the only one to ever kiss it. He loves it all much, much more than he should.

Sam reaches between them, presumably to unbutton somebody’s pants, but Dean slaps his hand away, making Sam whine. They’re both desperately hard and Dean wants Sam any way he can get him - but Dean knows that right now he can have Sam any way _he_ wants to so dammit they’re doing this on his terms.

He breaks away from Sammy’s sinfully smooth lips and growls, “On the bed,”

Sam squirms on his lap and then obeys as quickly as he can, zipping across the room to flop on the motel bed, facing Dean with his legs apart and his hair sticking to his forehead in a crazy hot way.

Everything was perfect. Dad was a state over and couldn’t possibly get back to the motel for at least four hours. Sammy was horny and had been begging Dean for this for weeks. It couldn’t possibly get any better.

The right moment was now.

So Dean tears his shirt off and paces over to Sam, giving him a quick biting kiss before flipping him over and his jeans down his ass. And fuck, Sam’s _ass._ Dean’d seen it before, but not while Sam whimpered and moaned and practically writhed in front of him. He’d never it seen it like this.

Dean leans in, licking a long stripe over his entrance, and then again. Sam squirms too much, so Dean grabs his hips and holds him still while he continues teasing until his younger brother relaxes enough for him to move in.

Sam is so fucking tight around his tongue, and the combination of the heat and the tightness and the taste and the sheer knowledge that this was _Sam_ fills Dean with a heady feeling that makes it hard to think.

Fortunately, Dean doesn't plan to do a whole lot of thinking.

After Sam started whining and begging and attempting to hump the sheets, Dean pulls away long enough to grab his bottle of lube and move a single finger into Sam’s tongue-fucked hole. It takes a while to open Sam up enough to fit two inside, but that’s alright because this is all new to him.

Fuck Sam had to stop moaning like that or Dean’s gonna cream his pants, it’s all just way too much.

He moves in three fingers probably a little sooner than he should have, because Sam whimpers and Dean suddenly has to remember to breathe and take it slow because he is _not_ fucking hurting his baby brother while he takes his virginity. The whole point is that Dean is the one person who can be trusted to make this good for Sam.

Dean takes the three fingers slow, stroking until he can find Sam’s prostate and start to ease the burn of being opened up so wide. His left hand slowly strokes Sam’s cock while his right slowly massages Sam’s prostate, a gentle in-and-out motion that leaves Sam gasping against the bed.

“Fuck Dean you have to fuck me right fucking now I’m seriously about to come and I don’t want to yet, I don’t want to come until I can feel you inside me, come on Dean please I need you _right now_ ”

Sam’s moaning and panting and writhing and choking out a stream of desperation and Dean has to listen to him and stop the relentless teasing because they’re both about to blow their loads way too fucking soon. He leaves Sam fingered open on the bed while he fishes out a condom (because like fuck he’s taking his brother’s virginity without protection, the squirt has to learn from the get-go that safe sex is the way to go) and rolls it onto his almost painfully hard cock, slicking it up with a little extra lube before moving back onto the bed.

Sam’s just so fucking perfect laying there – his ass up in the air and his entire body flushed, cock hanging heavy between his legs, his eyes dark and hooded in the most perfect expression of lust Dean’s ever seen in his damn _life_ – everything about the situation is so perfect that Dean’s starting to believe heaven might actually be a thing.

Sam’s not moaning for the first time since they started making out on the couch, but his huffs for breath are enough to spur Dean back into motion, lining himself up against his baby brother and gently stroking his back, his hair, his thighs, over and over in comforting little motions to help Sam relax against the relentless push of Dean’s cock against his ass. Sam’s tensing and untensing and Dean can tell he wants it and he’s fighting his natural instinct to freeze against the intrusion and it’s so hot that Dean has to stop halfway to catch his breath. It gives Sam a chance to calm down too, so neither one of them mind the pause. And then, with a little lift of the hips from Sam, Dean starts pushing forward again, deeper and deeper until he’s seated in his baby brother in all the wrong ways and it’s all just so fucking amazing that Dean’s mind is running out of words to describe how fucking awesome he feels.

Dean’s so busy basking in how wonderful everything is in that exact moment that he almost doesn’t hear Sam begin his relentless pleas for Dean to just get on with the show and fuck him already, to just fucking move and take him dammit.

Dean barely hears it but that’s good enough for him. He’s not the type to get told to fuck someone twice. So he starts moving.

It’s slow and it’s not exactly perfect because Sam’s an amateur and they don’t have a rhythm but Dean can’t find it in him to mind because Sam could literally be the worst lay Dean ever gets in his life and he wouldn’t even care because of how much he loves Sam, of how much he wants this right here to be his eternity.

It doesn’t last very long.

Dean’s coming a lot sooner than he’d like to admit, pushing deep into his brother with a final shuddery thrust and grunting “Sammy” into his brother’s back while he reaches around to clumsily grab at Sam’s cock.

Apparently that was all the stimulation Sam needed anyway, after all the teasing that’s been happening. Sam’s coming too, tightening around Dean and fuck if that doesn’t help milk Dean through one of the best orgasms of his life. It’s too much too quickly and Dean has to pull out before Sam’s done, which is hard because of how tight little Sammy clenched while he moans and shudders and whispers Dean’s name against the pillow while he spills all over the sheets.

Dean lays down next to Sam in an exhausted haze, buzz coursing through his body as he recovers from his orgasm. Sam cuddles up against him and Dean has always loved cuddling after sex so he’s totally down for holding his favorite person in the world against him for a while.

He doesn’t think about how he just took Sam’s virginity after taking Sam’s first everything else.

He can deal with that shit later.

Right now, he’s going to enjoy his damn cuddle and post-orgasmic haze.


End file.
